How to get over it
by SecretShark
Summary: Ash is left betrayed but a mysterious person's appearance will help. - Note I don't own Pokemon but the shadowy figure is mine. Note 2 - Not like the standard Ash betrayed stories. Note 3 - There will be a few plot twists but I don't know much about Pokemon - but know enough.
1. Prologue (Shorter)

Ash and Pikachu were returning home to Pallet Town, they were especially excited because it was Ash's birthday and they were going to see Brock, Misty, Max, May and Serena again. They got back to Ash's house to see his friends and mother looking concerned. There was an awkward silence after they greeted each other but eventually Brock broke the silence. "Ummm Ash, I'm not sure how to say this but … but we all had a discussion and we decided that," and then he paused and Misty finished the sentence, "you should stop trying to be the Ultimate Pokemon Master and do something else, you can't even win a league anymore." (Ash had just lost his Orange League title when he went to retain it.) Misty went on, "and if you continue we won't support you."

"Goodbye forever then," screamed Ash as he stormed out. A shadowy figure was in the background as he stormed out.

 _A few hours later_

The shadowy figure picked a severely injured boy off the ground and started carrying him the long way it was to his house.


	2. Ash's Recovery

_Note - Clemont and Bonnie will feature later as a key turning point - the title is a general theme - a few times this theme will occur_

Narrator

After ages of walking through rain and shine, the Shadowy Figure got the boy, Ash, to his house in the middle of nowhere. He laid him down and examined his wounds.

Shadowy Figure's POV

Me thinking, "Hmmm, lets see here, one fractured arms, two fractured legs, some fractured ribs, severe bleeding including interior and a mild coma. Let me see what I can do. After helping the boy to the best of my ability I went looking for his Pokemon to explain it to one of them and I explained it to Pikachu, the most loyal Pokemon I will ever meet, he will stick by the boy for as long as he can.

2 Weeks Later (Don't blame me - I did little research about mild comas)

Ash's POV

I suddenly woke up in a world of pain. My eyes took a little while adjusting to the different room I was in. I tried to sit up but couldn't. I tried to think of what happened … I remembered my former friend's comments and forcing Pikachu into his Pokeball … Then I remembered walking into an angry Rhyhorn who attacked me and everything went black. Pikachu interrupted with a big pika to say hello. Then he called a person in what looked like a ninja suit over. He said,' Hello, I'm sure you have a lot of questions so I will try to answer them as best I can. I was wandering around your neighbourhood and heard what your friends said to you. I decided to follow you because I had been rejected like that before (Author's note - him being rejected is an important fact - not just thrown in) so I wanted to help. Then I saw a Rhyhorn attacking you after losing you. I scared it and it deserted so I took you here. I'm Charles by the way."

I replied, "I'm Ash and thanks but what will I do now, why can't I sit up and can you take my mask off.

"Well … I have an idea to get your friends back but you will need to participate if you want to you can't sit up because in the Rhyhorn attack you got one fractured arms, two fractured legs, some fractured ribs, severe bleeding including interior and a mild coma. The coma and bleeding are sorted but the bones are preventing you from moving. They will be fixed for you to try moving in 2-3 weeks and 4 weeks we can begin the plan. Taking my mask off will ruin the plan and if you decline the plan - my life," Charles stated.

"I accept the plan, but can you help me sit up,"

"Yes."

4 Weeks Later

"Well Ash, it is time to return to Pallet Town, but first I want to give you a Pokemon and tell you I am a Ditto Master (Made up on the spot - Author's Note) and I have reason to believe you are too so here is your Ditto. A Ditto Master has special powers and responsibilities you will find out later." said Charles.

"Cool Thanks," I replied as we set off.

1 week later (walk time)

May's POV

We miss Ash, we didn't mean it the way it came out. We didn't want him to be disappointed if he doesn't make it which is highly likely. Suddenly a figure in a ninja mask who's voice sounded strangely familiar said. "Are you Mr.. Ketchum's friends."

I replied, Yes, why?" Meanwhile Max, Brock, Misty and Serena

"I am sad to tell you he has just passed away of Rhyhorn attacks which were 15 mins after the comments you said to him, he told me this in his last moments." he said.

We were shocked as he continued, "Would you want him back and are you sorry?"

"Yes definitely," we all said solemnly.

He replied "That is good to hear." Then he yelled, "Come over now!"

Then ASH yes ASH walked over, it had all been a trick!


	3. May's Mistake

Sorry about the mistake anyone who saw it

Charles' POV

As Ash and his friends embraced I knew I had to get out of here. The girl with the bandanna, the bandanna that I gave her all those years ago, the girl called May who almost ruined my life. But I have to stay with Ash. I'll have to risk it. Suddenly:

Prepare for trouble!

Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth! That's right!

I yell, "GO DITTO! USE PIDGEY AND GO HURRICANE!" Ash's gang look over as Team Rocket blast off again but unfortunately Ditto's hurricane pushed a tree onto me and I know instantly my shoulder was dislocated and fractured. Ditto quickly got it off me and I asked Ash, "Where is the nearest Pokemon Centre, I want to have a personal look at my injury. It feels minor."

"No, please stay at my house," he replied, "I want to talk after you have had a look and introduce you to my mother."

After talking with his mother I started to use my Ditto Master Power to fix my shoulder and hoped no-one - especially that pest May - noticed.

May's POV

I was walking past Charles' (Ash told me the name) room and suddenly saw a light that was familiar. Charles asked not to be disturbed but I had to talk to Ash because if what I was almost certain was true, was true, he would have to be interrupted. I found Ash and told him about my past that I told no-one.

 _May's Flashback, 5 years ago - 3rd Person_

 _"Hurry up Charles, I want to see this Rhyhorn." said Young May. They got to the Rhyhorn but it suddenly turned on Charles, it would have been enough to kill anyone but Charles got off lightly, it still put him in hospital for 7 weeks._

 _A few weeks after Charles was out of hospital_

 _May's house caught on fire, to save May who was the only person inside, Charles gave up his biggest secret as he turned into a Pidgey to get his best friend out. But she, once she was out called him a freak and told everyone. Charles fled for his own life's sake._

Present Day

"OK," said Ash, "But you go in first." The yellow light was blinding as we walked in and I was right but as he saw us he yelled, "you stupid woman! My shoulder was fractured and I was just finishing healing it. Your going to ruin my life again!" He then yelled goodbye as he jumped out the window.


	4. To the Rescue

_Thanks for the reviews. I will try to suit as many of them as I can._

May's Thoughts

Why did I do that? Why can't I respect people's wishes? I was going to apologise - wasn't I? Well - I was really mean to Charles in the past so I'll have to go after him.

May's POV

I got snapped out of my daze when Ash yells, "come on we have to go after him." I obediently followed and saw him go to cross the water to Cinnabar Island when Ash fell down in front of me. Then everything went black.

 _Next Day_

Charles' Thoughts

Where are Ash and May. I realised they would follow me and saw them by the dock. Maybe something's wrong but I have no way to check on them. Maybe I could … no … no I didn't teach Ash that … actually that might work … OK I'll try and tap into his mind with Ditto Powers. I just hope he doesn't block it.

Charles looking through Ash's eyes

Something is wrong. Ash never sleeps in the day and he appears to be vertical. I can't find him until he wakes.

2 Hours Later - Charles POV

Finally Ash is awake. ?, "Finally you have woken. You have lost. Your Ditto Powers will be used to power my doomsday device and you will die. Mwahahahahahahahaha.

Luckily, now he is awake I can track him. "Ditto, guide me so I don't walk into anything … DITTO, IT ISN'T FUNNY TO MAKE ME WALK INTO A TREE!"

 _A few rough hours (for Charles) later_

"We're here Ditto, in the nick of time too, here is my plan…" Whispers…

 _Cliffhanger - Sorry, Please review and if it is criticism please make it clear how I can improve. Thanks for the amazing number of people reading this - I am stunned._


	5. The Big Reveal

_Sorry it's been so long. I've been lazy. Enjoy! (Reminder I own Charles but not Pokemon)_

3rd Person

Charles strolled into the room where there was only one person other than Ash and may who were chained to the walls but Ash's were more high tech. They were both looking weak and unconscious. They were on opposite sides of the room with Ash's restraints connected to a machine. Suddenly a strong man grabbed Charles from behind and put him in the same kind of restraints as Ash. "Hahahahaha, fooled you, "he laughed but as he was doing so Charles changed into Ditto! "What! You shouldn't be able to do that!" he exclaimed but then the real Charles strolled into the room. "It doesn't work on a real Ditto though," Charles stated.

"Ohhh, well you're to late this time he said as he turned on the machine, wait, where is the energy stopper thingy that controls the energy! It's gonna blow, run!" he exclaimed then running out the door. "Maybe we need to think about which piece we replace next time Ditto, anyway, you get May, I'll get Ash. Somehow the machine delayed blowing up long enough for them to get out but it was obvious the bad guy had already used the machine to take some of Ash's powers and hurt May and Ash with them. "Ditto powers, heal, I hope this works," trembled Charles writing a note. After healing Ash and May, Charles fell to the ground and then disappeared saying, "Take care Ditto."

 _2 Hours Later_

Ash woke up and looked around to see May asleep still and Ditto looking sad with a piece of paper. He asked, "Where's Charles?" Ditto just handed him the tear-stained paper.

 **To Ash,**

 **Sorry that I had to leave but it was either me or you and May. This may seem a bit cryptic but you were dying and I saved you but highly likely killed myself as ditto powers work like aura. If not I may meet my family I never knew. May will have a bit of control over Dittos now as she has some power inside her. Take care of my Ditto - at least until I return, if I return. Remember, you can fulfil your dreams. Protect the fact you are a Ditto Master and learn to control your powers. I wish I could help more with this. Take care of my Mt. Silver house.**

 **-Charles**

"I can't believe it but I better tell May," murmured Ash, when she wakes I can tell her and we can go. Meanwhile May had woken so she asked, "tell me what Ash?"

"Read this," Ash murmured. May read it and said, " I guess the best thing for now is to go home for the welcome back party."

 _Somewhere Far Far Away_

Charles woke up. "Is this heaven," he said.

? said, "No, don't you recognise it?"

"Oh,: replies Charles, "Sorry my adopted parents, I was still drowsy."

? stated, "You better get back to your friends before they spend money on a funeral

"OK, Thanks for saving me," said Charles.

? replied, "anytime, just be the best you can be and ask people that you know about a baby left on Mt. Silver - that was you."

 _With Ash 2 hrs later._

"The thing I don't get is how he disappeared after dying," Ash said to May, "but I'll ring the funeral company to see what can be done."

"I think I know what happened," said a passing stranger wearing all red and a mask.

"What! But how?" said Ash and May at the same time. The stranger took of his mask to reveal Charles' familiar black ninja mask. "Charles!" exclaimed Ash and May at the same time, "how did you not die?"

"That is for me two know and you two to figure for yourself. Anyway, you know my secret but I have to go away for a few hours, if I don't return you can look for me with Ditto's guidance. He will know where I am as I told him on the way here through the Ditto Powers. I'll be back in time to get to your Mum's dinner party. Bye"

"Bye," said Ash and May.

Charles strolled to Ash's house and when he arrived he knocked on the door. "Who are you?" Delia said after opening the door as she was surprised to see a boy with a ninja-like mask and suit on. " A friend with a question or two," Charles said. "OK," replied Delia, "come in."

 _Inside_

"What questions," Delia said. "Well, do you know anything about a baby left on top of Mt. Silver?"

"Yes, that was my baby," said Delia, "what do you know and how did it survive, if it survived?"

"I know it was me," said Charles, "my name is Charles, my survival method is for me to know and you to find out and I have an idea on how to tell Ash."

 _Whispers back and forwards_

"I better get going, Ash will be getting worried." said Charles. "OK," said Delia, "see you soon."

 _With Ash when Charles had nearly returned_

"Maybe we should use Ditto to find Charles, its getting late and we need to reach your Mother's house Ash," said May. "Yeah," said Ash and reached for Ditto's pokeball. "No need," said Charles, "now lets get going we don't want to be late."

"Where were you," said May. "I was ummm, making accommodation plans." stated Charles. "So your not staying with us, said a shocked Ash. "Affirmative," stated Charles. "Anyway, we don't want to be last so lets get going."

But unfortunately they were last as Misty, Brock, Max, Tracey, Serena, Prof. Oak and Gary were all there already so they were the last ones. "Ash, please go to your room for a few minutes," said Delia, "we will get you in a minute but we need to talk privately."

Once Ash had left Charles said, "you tell them."

"Ok. Well … we have come to figure out that Charles here is, is my son." said Delia.

"What! How!," everyone except Charles and Delia said.

"You explain, I'll tell Ash," said Charles

Charles walked into Ash's room, saw Ash sitting on the bed and said, "Ash, can I talk to you for a bit."

"Sure, sit down on the bed," Ash replied.

Charles sat down and said, "Ash, it's time for me to tell you the truth. I ended up on Mt Silver as a kid and my adopted parents picked me up. They said that they knew how I got there but it was in my own interests to not know. They taught me everything I know but I barely saw them because they made me live on Mt Silver by myself. I met May when I went exploring and decided to stay for a while. When her house caught fire I didn't want to lose my closest friend but I ended up losing her to save my life after she basically tried to tell everyone my secret. I then left and went back to Mt Silver. All I did was train with Ditto who was waiting for me on my return and go for walks. On one walk I saw you and you know the rest. After rescuing you and May I went back to my adopted parents so they could heal me. I didn't know this was going to happen but I have figured out that … that … I am … my family is … my brother is you Ash.


	6. Disclaimer

Sorry for not updating. There should be a new chapter in the next week.


End file.
